Unpredictable
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Kadang kita tidak akan pernah tahu, bagaimana awal sebuah debaran bermula. Collab with Cheese-chan. Fic perdana selai strawberry bertabur keju.


_Kadang kita tidak akan pernah tahu, bagaimana awal sebuah debaran bermula._

 _._

 _._

Nijimura menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya ia tumpukan di meja dengan posisi duduk yang seolah-olah menggambarkan betapa lelah dirinya saat itu. Sedangkan Mayuzumi yang di sampingnya langsung meliriknya tajam.

"Berhenti sok imut, Monyong."

Berbeda dari biasanya – karena biasanya saat bibir _fabolous_ nya diejek maka Nijimura akan membantahnya habis-habisan –, Nijimura hanya menatapnya malas. Tangannya lalu memberi isyarat agar Mayuzumi mengikuti arah ibu jarinya yang tengah menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan kemeja biru laut dengan t-shirt putih di dalamnya.

"Adiknya habis dibegal kemarin ?" Tanya Mayuzumi polos. Yang membuat jidatnya terkena sentilan maut Nijimura.

" _Please_ , Mayuzumi. Tahu kok kalau lagi musim begal _generation_ adik-adik tercinta gue. Tapi jangan gitu juga dong !?" Nijimura bersungut. Kadang teman yang sudah bersamanya sejak satu tahun itu sok polosnya minta ampun. Mungkin efek membaca light novel terlalu banyak.

Sedangkan yang jidatnya menjadi korban mulai merasa dongkol. Alisnya menukik, batinnya merasa tidak terima. _Ada adik gue tercinta juga kok yang nyanyi di sana._ – Err…Mayuzumi-san sepertinya salah fokus.

"Terus ? Kenapa ga Lo aja yang nanya sama dia ? Lagi sariawan kali. Lagian Si Miya tiap kali galau pasti ada apa-apa sama adiknya."

Nijimura terdiam, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengingat kembali terakhir Miyaji dongkol seharian karena adiknya di goda habis-habisan oleh budak cinta Midorima, lalu sebelum itu juga dikarenakan masalah adiknya, sebelum-sebelumnya lagi juga.

Tapi sepertinya Nijimura tidak pernah menjumpai Miyaji yang dongkol dengan wajah melamunnya. Atau mungkin –

"Oi, Madesu. Mungkin bukan karena si Yuuya yang ada ulah –."

Mayuzumi menutup novelnya dan menatap Nijimura agar melanjutkan perkataannya.

" – mungkin karena Miyaji sedang jatuh cinta."

" _USOO_ !?"

 _._

 _._

 _ **Unpredictable**_

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – ndonesia

Genre : Romance – humor

Jumlah kata : 1500 kata.

Pairing : Moriyama x Miyaji

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

.

.

Kasamatsu menatapnya jengah. Teman mantan satu klubnya itu hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya saja sejak tadi. Padahal biasanya dia memakan makanannya dengan sesekali menggoda beberapa gadis yang lewat dengan semangat. Saat Kasamatsu hendak bertanya –

"Kau sedang tak enak badan, Moriyama ?" – Kobori sudah mendahuluinya.

Moriyama menggeleng. Dia lalu menghela nafasnya panjang dan mendorong nampan makanan yang dibelinya tadi. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya serta menyerahkan beban kepalanya pada meja kantin.

"Ini buruk." Lirihnya.

Kasamatsu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau habis di tolak cewek lagi ?"

Moriyma menggeleng, berkata lirih bahwa ini lebih buruk dari itu. Moriyama bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih sejak kemarin sore. _Kemarin sore ya…_

Moriyama menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia lalu menatap tajam ke arah Kobori dan Kasamatsu. "Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Seperti apa respon kalian jika teman sekamar kalian memberi kalian bunga ?"

.

.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Seperti apa respon kalian jika teman sekamar kalian memberi kalian bunga ?"

Nijimura terbatuk seketika. Dia langsung mengambil botol minuman milik Miyaji dan menengguknya. Sedangkan Mayuzumi masih menatap Miyaji dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau…Serius ?" Miyaji mengangguk meyakinkan Mayuzumi. "Si rambut klimis itu ?!" Miyaji mengangguk lagi dan Nijimura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghabisi teman sekamar Miyaji sejak tahun lalu itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Memangnya bunga apa yang Moriyama berikan padamu ?"

Miyaji menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia ke luar jendela. Menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin sore saat Miyaji baru saja pulang dari kampus dan mendapati Moriyama dengan wajah berbinar mendapati dirinya pulang. Setelahnya, sebucket bunga sudah menyamankan dirinya di tangan Miyaji – dan Miyaji ingat bagaimana Moriyama tersenyum seraya berkata bahwa bunga itu untuknya.

"Krisan merah." Mata Mayuzumi melebar. Sedangkan Nijimura memiringkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai apa yang salah dengan krisan merah.

"Kau yakin dia tak salah memberikan bunga ? Bukannya memberikan pada pemilik _eagle eye_ yang Moriyama taksir sejak dulu ?" Miyaji menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Moriyama tiba-tiba memberikan bunga itu padanya.

"Atau mungkin dia hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja ?" Miyaji kembali menggeleng sebelum berkata bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu jalan pikiran teman sekamarnya yang biasa menjadi korban lemparan mautnya.

"Oi, Madesu. Memangnya apa arti dari bunga krisan merah ?"

Mayuzumi menatap Nijimura jengah. "Artinya, Si rambut klimis itu tengah mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Miyaji, Monyong."

Nijimura mengangguk-angguk. "HEEEH ?! Bu – kannya Moriyama itu rival cintamu sama si Izuki ? Kok bi – "

"ITU YANG JADI MASALAHNYA, MONYONG." Mayuzumi yang tidak sabar menghantamnya dengan novel setebal 200 halaman miliknya. Yah…hitung-hitung balas dendam karena jidatnya tadi.

Nijimura mengusap-usap pipinya yang panas. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti biasa. "Responmu berlebihan tahu. Lagian mungkin aja si klimis itu sama tidak tahunya denganku mengenai arti bunga itu."

Mendengar hal itu Miyaji lalu mengacak rambutnya. Menggebrak meja sekali sebelum beranjak dari sana. "Aku mau mencari Kimura untuk memukul kepala klimis itu dengan nanas."

Meninggalkan Mayuzumi dan Nijimura yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tidak rela.

" _JANGAAAN !"_

Karena mereka tahu bagaimana pertumpahan darah akan segera terjadi.

.

.

"Hah? Bunga?" Anggukan Moriyama sebagai respon pertanyaan Kasamatsu adalah jawabannya. Seketika wajah Kasamatsu syok seketika.

"USO? JANGAN BILANG KALAU—hmpph, lwepas, thanganmu bhau thau." Kasamatsu terengah ketika bibirnya dibebaskan dari tangan berbau terasi milik Moriyama. Kobori dalam hati tertawa laknat melihat mantan kaptennya hampir pingsan akibat bau tangan Moriyama.

"Jangan keras-keras, Bodoh. Nanti semua orang dengar." Moriyama kembali duduk dengan tenang dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap mereka aneh. Biar saja, toh, mereka tidak mengerti perasaan Moriyama yang tengah dilanda kontroversi hati.

Kobori sebagai manusia yang paling normal di kelompok mereka menatap Moriyama sambil menyeruput es tehnya pelan. "Jadi ... kau diberi bunga oleh maniak nanas itu?"

Moriyama menggeleng. "Lebih tepatnya aku yang memberi bunga padanya."

Kobori yang sedang asyik menyeruput es teh miliknya langsung tersedak begitu saja. Kasamatsu yang sudah menebaknya dari awal hanya bisa tertawa melihat Kobori yang tersedak. Moriyama hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah , tapi bukannya ...," Kasamatsu menatap Moriyama penuh curiga, "kau dan si maniak nanas itu sama-sama suka Izuki, ya? Seingatku kalian itu _rival_ abadi."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja memberinya bunga agar si maniak nanas itu galau terus kau bisa ambil kesempatan untuk merebut Izuki?" Kobori yang sudah sembuh dari tersedaknya kini mulai menuduh Moriyama, tatapannya berkilat tajam, Moriyama menghela napas.

"Bodoh, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal sekonyol itu." Moriyama mendengus, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat melengkungkan senyum. "Lagipula dari awal aku memang menyukainya, jadi—"

"Aku benar-benar tak paham kenapa kau menyukai si maniak nanas itu, Moriyama." Kasamatsu mengesah pelan seolah dia meratapi nasib teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Dia kan masokis, Kasamatsu. Jadi menurutku wajar saja dia suka manusia sadis macam si maniak nanas itu."

"AKU BUKAN MASOKIS, TAHU!" Teriak Moriyama yang masih tak terima dikatai masokis oleh Kobori. "Miyaji memang agak sadis, oke. Tapi sifat sadisnya itu yang membuatnya menarik." Lanjutnya sembari mengingat bagaimana tingkah Miyaji yang malu-malu galak itu. Tak ayal sebuah senyum kembali merekah di bibir Moriyama.

Kasamatsu dan Kobori hanya bisa _facepalm_ , Moriyama memang masokis akut ternyata.

"Ahem, lalu, bunga apa yang kauberi padanya, Moriyama? Mawar?"

"Krisan merah." Jawab Moriyama enteng.

Kobori dan Kasamatsu bukanlah _florist_ , tapi mereka tak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui arti dari krisan merah. Krisan merah berarti ... pernyataan cinta.

"HAHAHA ASTAGA, SIAP-SIAP SAJA KAU DILEMPAR NANAS SAMA SI PENGGILA NANAS ITU."

"Kau benar-benar maso, Moriyama. Aku prihatin padamu."

"AKU NGGAK MASO, TAHU!" dalam hati Moriyama menyesal menceritakan hal ini pada mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak membantu.

.

.

Miyaji memegang _handle_ pintu kamar kosnya—atau mereka? entahlah—penuh keraguan, jemarinya sedikit mengendur karena takut bertemu dengan teman sekamar yang kemarin memberinya bunga. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada ia mulai menarik _handle_ pintu di depannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat ia menoleh sekaligus kaget melihat Moriyama di belakangnya. Hampir saja Mijayi jatuh kalau saja Moriyama tak menangkap tangannya. Seketika efek bunga-bunga berjatuhan imaginer muncul di belakang mereka.

"Makanya hati-hati, dong," sahut Moriyama sambil membantu Miyaji berdiri. Miyaji yang sadar dengan cepat menepis tangan Moriyama lalu masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang.

Moriyama terpaku sejenak, mengedipkan matanya sekali sebelum berteriak, "BUKA PINTUNYA, MANIAK NANAS!" dan dihadiahi lemparan nanas tepat di wajah Moriyama.

.

.

Setelah babak belur oleh lemparan _cinta_ dari Miyaji, Moriyama akhirnya bisa masuk ke kamar mereka. Miyaji sedang tiduran di atas kasurnya sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan dosennya, Moriyama sedang asyik menonton anime kesukaannya di laptop kesayangan. Walau terlihat normal, tetapi suasana canggung terasa di dalam kamar mereka.

Moriyama mem _pause_ anime yang ditontonnya, melirik Miyaji yang sibuk menulis tugas yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami. Moriyama tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Miyaji tiba-tiba terlihat begitu cantik di matanya dan mengalahkan pesona Izuki. Rambut _blonde_ nya yang agak panjang begitu halus, mata yang senada dengan surainya itu begitu menyejukkan, dan raut serius Miyaji sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Miyaji benar-benar seorang putri nanas baginya. Moriyama begitu menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum lebar saat ini juga.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ujar Miyaji galak. Ternyata ia menyadari bahwa Moriyama sedang melihatnya.

Moriyama menggeleng pelan di sertai kata tidak yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Miyaji langsung kembali menatap buku-buku yang berisi tugas tercinta dari dosennya.

"Hei Miyaji." Panggil Moriyama yang hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari sang empu nama. "Kau marah?" tanya Moriyama _to the point_ pada Miyaji. Miyaji masih tak menoleh padanya, meski tangannya kini berhenti menulis dan tubuhnya sempat tegang beberapa detik. Miyaji menarik nafas. Bersikap seolah dia tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Tak ada alasan untuk membuatku marah. Lagipula, aku tak paham apa yang kau bicaraka—"

"Aku membicarakan soal bunga yang kuberi kemarin, oke? Sejak kuberi bunga kemarin sore kau jadi pendiam. Oke memang salahku karena memberimu bunga terlalu mendadak, tapi kau tak perlu mendiamiku selama ini, 'kan? Mungkin selama ini kau mengira aku menyukai Izuki, tapi tidak, aku tak pernah menyukainya. Aku tak tahu kapan, tapi—"

"STOP! Berhenti!"

"—aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Entah mengapa debaran jantung Miyaji lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa hangat saat mendengar Moriyama mengatakannya. Entah mengapa Moriyama mendadak tampan saat memberikan pengakuan padanya. Miyaji merasa bahwa ia mulai gila.

"DASAR RAMBUT KLIMIS SIALAN!" dilemparnya nanas yang berada di kolong kasurnya tepat di wajah Moriyama. Moriyama menyambut nanas di hadapannya dengan bantal yang berada di dekatnya. Moriyama tersenyum. Tapi saat dia menyingkirkan bantalnya, yang didapatinya adalah Miyaji yang menunduk. Membuat wajahnya tertutupi surai panjang miliknya. Moriyama sempat khawatir dan hampir berjalan mendekati Miyaji. Tapi –

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Eh?" Moriyama tak mendengar perkataan Miyaji karena terdengar seperti bisikan.

"A-akan kupikirkan ... jawabannya ...," ujar Miyaji sambil membuang muka. Moriyama dapat melihat telinga Miyaji memerah.

Butuh waktu yang agak lama agar Moriyama dapat memproses apa yang didengarnya. Pelan-pelan, rona bahagia langsung terlihat di wajah Moriyama.

"Akan kutunggu kalau begitu." Sialnya, setelah mengatakannya debaran Moriyama meningkat dan rona pipi Miyaji makin memerah.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N ::** **Aholaaa semuaaa /lambai2, ini fic duet (?) perdana kita berdua, MORIMIYA ITU UNYU LOO, SEME MASO SAMA UKE TSUN SADO /hush. Makasih buat my beloved emak ai selai stroberi yang ngajakin anaknya duet, hiks, terharu /udah. Well, thanks for reading :3**


End file.
